Celebrations
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: It's the Inheritance Ceremony once more, and this time, the 10th Generation Vongola Famiglia is finally inaugurated. The Family decides to have an extra private party. Now, whatever could go wrong? Try 'everything'. G27R Drabble-ish One-shot.


**Title: **Celebrations

**Summary: **It's the Inheritance Ceremony once more, and this time, the 10th Generation Vongola Famiglia is finally inaugurated. The Family decides to have an extra private party. Now, whatever could go wrong? Try _'everything'_.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **G27R (Because I can't decide between G27 and R27…)

**Warning: **Slight AU in that Reborn is about 16 in this fic. The usual possible OoC-ness, and mild language.

* * *

**Celebrations**

* * *

They had finally done it.

Three years of (hellish) training passed, and now they were ready.

_The Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia_.

Obviously, this calls for a celebration, Vongola-style.

That day, the Vongola Famiglia hosted the most extravagant party ever in the history of the Mafia (and Vongola's personal records), but even after the main party had ended ―where all the Dons had agreed for next day to be a 'no-arms' day in lieu of the majority of the underworld suffering from hangovers― the Vongola Famiglia had decided to host an additional private party, specially for the newly-inaugurated Tenth Generation.

So now, whatever could go wrong?

**Everything**, that's what.

* * *

Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo (and, apparently, Neo Vongola Primo), slapped a hand to his face as he watched a completely Sasagawa Ryohei danced embarrassingly around the room. _('Not that he's really… dancing.' Tsuna cringed. 'It's more like he's… wiggling.' He forced down the urge to shudder.)_

Meanwhile, Gokudera slurred dangerously as Yamamoto clung to him, still mumbling drunkenly about baseball or something. Unsurprisingly, Hibari was still completely sober ―or, at least, Tsuna assumed, since the man had disappeared a while back. Lambo had fallen asleep on the couch, having being forbidden by Tsuna to drink anything _remotely _alcoholic, while Chrome was still keeping an eye on him as requested by the new Don Vongola. Mukuro, slightly drunk, was happily taking blackmail photo as he nursed another glass of wine.

Tsuna sighed. _'And this is just my Guardians.' _He glanced around the room.

The Ninth Generation Vongola Boss and Guardians had long since retired to bed, claiming exhaustion. Meanwhile, of all the Arcobaleno invited, only Reborn (who was, after all, part of the Vongola Famiglia), Lal Mirch, and Colonello remained; the others had either disappeared, bid their goodbyes or gone off to retire in the guest rooms offered to them. On the other hand, the First Generation Vongola Famiglia, who had materialized from the Vongola Rings to personally congratulate their successors (and, in the case of one Vongola Primo, his descendant) had subsequently 'left', except for Giotto himself. Surprisingly, he had joined in the drinking and was currently… inebriated, like Tsuna's Guardians.

It was then did Tsuna learned that his ancestor was… not a very good drunk.

"My cute little grandson~" Giotto giggled drunkenly as he practically squashed his face to Tsuna's. "I'm sooo… proud of you…~"

"T-Thank you, P-Primo…" Tsuna replied, trying futilely to get out of his ancestor's tight grasp.

"Hands off." Reborn snarled as he walked over to the duo. "He's _mine_."

Giotto glared down at the 16-year-old former-Sun Arcobaleno, though in his current state, it turned out to look more like a pout than a glare. "Nuh-uh~" The blond whined. "Tsunayoshi's…**mineeeee**." Giotto tightened his already-tight hold on the squirming brunet. "Ne, Tsunayoshi-chan… Tell your… jealous tutor."

"Jealous…?" Reborn's eyebrow twitched. "As if. Do you want to die?"

Tsuna couldn't help but think, _'He _is _dead!' _despite seeing the rather shiny Leon-gun transforming in Reborn's hand. "R-Reborn…! C-Calm down! P-Primo's just drunk!" He gulped. _'I didn't know spirits could even get drunk…' _

"Not… Not drunk…" Giotto mumbled.

"Then get off." Reborn growled, eyes narrowing dangerously at the Vongola Primo.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation," the voice of none other than one Rokudo Mukuro came. A sly smirk was plastered on his face as mismatched orbs gleamed with mischief. "Just wanted to point _that _out." He drawled, point to the ceiling above the trio.

Tsuna quirked an eyebrow as he turned to the direction Mukuro pointed out and frowned. There, on the ceiling, a dreadfully familiar plant hang.

The Vongola Decimo gulped, "Is that… mistletoe…?" The tenth Mist Guardian nodded. "Isn't that for… Christmas…?" Tsuna continued. Mukuro gave another nod. "…Who the hell was in charge of decorations?!" The brunet scowled with a furious blush. The pineapplehead shrugged innocently, though Tsuna knew better.

"Now, now, don't glare at me like that." Mukuro chuckled. "Traditions _are _traditions… Though I suppose the better question now is, which of them," The illusionist gestured to Giotto and Reborn as he spoke, "will you choose?"

"Umm… choose…?" Tsuna blinked.

"Why, to kiss, of course!" Mukuro smiled brightly. "That, or to make out with. I'm fine with both, really."

"Me, of course."

Tsuna blinked again at the simultaneous replies. The founder of Vongola (who, apparently, had lost any and all signs of his drunkenness earlier on) and Vongola's greatest hitman glared at each other while keeping a possessive grip on a part of Tsuna's body. (Giotto had an arm wrapped around Tsuna's waist while the other went around the brunet's torso, and Reborn gripped Tsuna's upper arm tightly.)

"Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed ominously. "Or simply take a third option."

Tsuna's blush returned full-force while the two 'pursuers' turned to glance at Mukuro curiously. The Mist Guardian only smirked in reply. Giotto and Reborn shared a glance as they both let out a deep sigh, yet still keeping their hold on Tsuna.

"Well… As a boss, I can't be selfish…" Giotto pouted childishly.

"I suppose I can compromise this once." Reborn sighed.

Tsuna swallowed nervously. "Can't be selfish…? C-Compromise…? W-What…?" He stammered out, gulping at the increasingly predatory look on their faces.

With their grips still in place, Tsuna couldn't run. Wriggling turned out to be futile, given that Giotto had, more or less, been hugging him. Without warning, Tsuna found a pair of lips plastered to either sides of his lips. He vaguely registered Mukuro whistling while snapping photos not-so-discreetly, but his shocked state prevented the brunet from doing anything other than standing there like a statue. Before long, both Giotto and Reborn had pulled away, an identical smirk on each of their faces. Taking advantage of Tsuna's frozen state, Giotto effortlessly carried Tsuna in his arms, bridal-style.

"P-Put me down…!" Tsuna protested weakly. "R-Reborn…! Help…!"

"Not this time." Reborn smirked. "Well now, shall we?"

"Shall we what?!" Tsuna shrieked, despite already knowing where this was going.

"Deflowering you, I suppose." Giotto replied conversationally.

"And how do you know that?" Reborn quirked an eyebrow, ignoring the flustered squeaks from his student.

"I've been watching." It was Giotto's turn to smirk. "Prepare yourself, my cute little descendent~ You won't be walking after we're done with you~" Giotto sang as he strode out of the room with Tsuna still struggling in his arms. Reborn smirked as he followed along, already thinking of the various ways to tort― to _**love **_his dear student.

* * *

A/N: There wasn't a particular inspiration for this; more like I just put together two~three stray ideas. Well, that's all for this time! Thanks for reading, peeps! Ciao ciao~


End file.
